


Godsfall Femslash February (just one chapter lol)

by transcoranic



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcoranic/pseuds/transcoranic
Summary: Happy Femslash February! This is a series of minifics based onthese prompts. Tags will update as I post moreUpdate from March! I posted this fic and then was turned into a semi-sentient pile of slime for a month by a wizard, sorry about that. I'm not going to come back to this because the moment has passed. Whoops.





	Godsfall Femslash February (just one chapter lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for brief discussion of Phryane's manipulation at the start of the chapter

Sirena’s bed in the ship was smaller than the one she’d shared with Phryane for the past few weeks. The whole cabin was cramped, even for a ship, size sacrificed for speed and efficiency. The closeness only made the space beside her feel more empty. 

Phryane had been manipulative, sure. She’d forced Sirena into love, into trust. That hurt. What hurt more, though, was that in a way Phryane hadn’t forced anything. She had fulfilled a need Sirena hadn’t realized she had. Phryane had been an equal, someone Sirena could trust, someone Sirena could touch without worrying about ranks and power dynamics and whether she was really ordering someone into bed with her. Phryane gave Sirena an opportunity for the intimacy she hadn’t gotten since that fling with Josra during basic training, when they were all equal in the eyes of the drill sergeant.

Come to think of it…

Sirena rolled over and propped herself up on an elbow. She looked down at where Josra had set up her bedroll on a spare mattress. This had been their usual arrangement when only one bed was available, it forced any would-be assassins to go through Josra before they got to Sirena. Josra’s presence in the room had saved Sirena more than once. “Hey Jos?” Sirena whispered.

Josra’s eyes snapped open, “Yes?”

“You know, I’m not really queen anymore. Phryane has everyone controlled, the people won’t accept my rule.”

“So? You’re still my queen.”

“Well it means you could probably get your own bed.”

Josra snorted, “Not unless you’re willing to share.”

“Really?”

“You never know, there might be an assassin who hasn’t gotten the memo yet.”

“Or one sent for Phryane,” Sirena grinned, “You could save them the trouble of killing the wrong queen.”

“I might at that.”

They lay in silence for a moment. The boat rocked and somewhere, overhead, stars spun in their endless dance. 

“I’m willing to share.”

“What?”

“The bed, if you want to.”

“I--”

“Wait. One thing Jos? If you come up here, I want you to do it as an equal. Not because I’m your queen or your charge or your job? As a friend?”

“A friend?” Josra smiled in the dark, “I think I can do that.”

Sirna’s bed in the ship was smaller than she was used to, but there was plenty of room for two. Especially if those two had no qualms about pulling each other close. Sirena rested her head on Josra’s arm and snuggled into Josra’s warmth at her back. It felt different than it had with Phryane. It felt better. There was something about this moment that felt so much more real than her time with Phryane ever had. 

Maybe in the morning this would end and they would go back to the way they had always been. Maybe, though, this was a chance for real change. Maybe, someday, Sirena could find a future with Josra in it. At the very least, it was worth a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some interesting conversations to be had around consent and Josra/Sirena, particularly RE: power dynamics. I'm definitely not qualified to have all those conversations but I also really want Sirena to be happy and have a girlfriend who she loves and trusts so this was one attempt at navigating consent within their established dynamics. 
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this! I almost never write dialog-heavy stuff so this was pushing my comfort zone a bit. I probably don't have the voices right yet but that's just room for improvement. 
> 
> Also I'm not a wlw. I'm going to do my best to properly and positively represent wlw but if I screw up I'd really appreciate if you poke me because I really do want to do this right.


End file.
